fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: GX
Transformers: GX is an American animated television series based on the Transformers franchise by Hasbro. Production by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Boulder Media, and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, airing on Nickelodeon in 2018. Synopsis After being crashed on Earth for million of years, Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots soldiers; Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Cosmos, and Beachcomber has been reawaken by human Sam Witwicky, who become they ally, where they must stop Megatron and the Decepticons' diabolic plans, hide themselves from human sight, and saves the future for both Earth and Cybertron! Cast & Characters Autobots Main Autobots * Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots, formerly Orion Pax, an young Autobot soldier who was killed by his friend, Megatron, who reveal himself as the Decepticons' leader. Thus, he was rebuild by Alpha Trion as Optimus where he was suddenly been giving by the Martix of Leadership by him, thus, making him the leader. He vow to stop Megatron's reign of terrors and being peace to both Earth and Cybertron. Transforms into a semi-trailer truck. Voiced by Clancy Brown, Nolan North (as Orion Pax) * Bumblebee: The team's youngest and scout, he's cool, (a little bit) mischievous, (a tiny bit) easily-distracted from times to times, and (a bit) quite weak-minded, but show to brave, (sometimes) positive thinking, and have a good heart. He's also find Earth to be enjoyable after arriving her, he hang out with his human friend, Sam in his spare times. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Greg Cipes. * Jazz: The team's second-in-command, she's cool, claim, most serious, very stylish, and very competent and a good friend to Optimus as well his right-hand woman, she enjoys music and can sparks in slang from times to times, she can sometimes acts like a mother figure to Bumblebee. Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ratchet: The team's top medic, despite his (a little bit) short-tempered personality, he's very kind to Bumblebee and always willing to help out his fellow teammates from times to times. Transforms into a ambulance. Voiced by Kurtwood Smith. * Ironhide: The team's weapons expert, Optimus' closest friend, and one of the Wreckers, He's also Ratchet's partner, which he help him of building and testing any new weapons for his teammates. Transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Beachcomber: An cool and laid-back nature-loving Autobot, he go the forests on his spear time where he enjoys hanging with animals. Transforms into a dune buggy. Voiced by Seth Green. * Windblade: An swordsmaster geisha-like Autobot, she puts both duty and trust which are both difficult for her and even, her teammates, which they believes she trust too much from times to times which she learn between truth and duty. Transforms into a jet. Voiced by Gwendoline Yeo. Dinobots * Grimlock: * Slug: * Strafe: * Slash: Elite Guards * Kup: The leader of the Elite Guards and the oldest Autobot, who tell stories to his fellow comrades, he's good at both shooting and fighting. Transforms into a pick-up truck. Voiced by R. Lee Emery. * Trailbreaker: An light-hearted joker, who often play jokes on his fellow comrades from times to times on his spear times. He's able to make force field when in the battlefields. Transforms into a off-road vehicle. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Greenlight: Bumblebee's love interest, . Transforms into a sportscar. Voiced by Ashley Johnson. * Override: An speed demon Autobot and Greenlight's friend, she sometimes able tragic light, even if she has to. She's like to battles any Decepticons and like to race. Transforms into a race car. Voiced by Colleen Villard. Other Autobots * Ultra Magnus: The Autobots' sub-commander after Optimus left, he's wise, able, strong, and brave who trust his fellow Autobot comrades and is willing to help out Optimus of defeating the Decepticons from times to times, he carries with a hammer, which he called, the Magnus Hammer. Transforms into a car carrier. Voiced by Jamieson Price. * Elita-One: Optimus' sparkmate, * Alpha Trion: Decepticons Main Decepticons * Megatron: The leader of the Decepticons, he was once an former friend to Optimus (Orion) before revealing his true stasis as the Decepticons' leader and free his fellow minions. He hate having failures coming from his minions, he won't rust until he destroy the Autobots, conquer both Earth and Cybertron, and rules the entire galaxy. Transforms into a tank. Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Starscream: Megatron's traitorous second-in-command who seek to overthrow Megatron and become the new leader of the Decepticons, despite of his clumsy strategy, he's a coward and a smartmouth. Transforms into a jet fighter. Voiced by Mark Hamill. * Soundwave: The Decepticons' communications officer who is very loyal to Megatron. So loyal, that he become his' right-hand man, he's has a photographic memory and a master hacker. Transforms into a boombox. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak: Soundwave's pet robotic eagle who serve as his eyes and ears. Transforms from a disc to a eagle. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. * Hailstorm: The Decepticons' military and weapons expert and Ironhide's rival, despite his clumsy personality, he's uses both brain and brawn from times to times. But, he can sometimes screw thing ups. Transforms into a rocket launcher. Voiced by Keith David. * Banzaitron: An sword-wielding martial artist Decepticon and Windblade's rival, who he have a crush on. While he's a bit hotheaded, he's loyal to Megatron and seek to destroy his enemies in battles. Transforms into a tank. Voiced by George Takei. * Thundercracker: Starscream's brother who claim the skies as his arena, while he can be a bit of a maniac, he show to care little about Starscream and really hate seeing him of destroying Megatron which he can sometimes fights with him. Transforms into a stealth bomber. Voiced by Jim Cummings. * Shockwave: Megatron's most fearsome subject and top scientist, he replace his right arm with a cannon after its was damage after Megatron free him and the others, he was chosen to remain here on Cybertron by Megatron's orders, he was waiting for Megatron returns for million of years until now, he's willing to help out Megatron in chances of destroying the Autobots. He transforms into a energy tank. Voiced by Ron Perlman. Predacons * Predaking: The leader of the Predacons, cruel, ruthless, powerful, deadly, and able, he * Scorponok: Predaking's personally right-hand man and second-in-command, * Waspinator: * Tantrum: Other Decepticons * Megatronous/Fallen: * * Humans * Sam Witwicky: An young 15-year old high school student * Karl Witwicky: Sam's father * * * * * * * Episodes See List of Transformers: GX Episodes Trivia *The series takes elements from the G1 Transformers franchise, Beast Wars: Transformers, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series), Transformers: Energon, the live-action Transformers film series, and Transforms: Animated. *The Autobots team is based on the first live-action Transformers movie lineup. **In addition, Beachcomber and Windblade are members in this incarnation. *The series made some changers in the franchise. **Jazz is a female in this incarnation. ** ** * * * *